A traditional beamforming microphone array is configured for use with a professionally installed application, such as video conferencing in a conference room. Such microphone array typically has an electro-mechanical design that requires the array to be installed or set-up as a separate device with its own mounting system in addition to other elements (e.g., lighting fixtures, decorative items and motifs, etc.) in the room. For example, a ceiling-mounted beamforming microphone array may be installed as a separate component with a suspended or “drop” ceiling using suspended ceiling tiles in the conference room. In another example, the ceiling-mounted beamforming microphone array may be installed in addition to a lighting fixture in a conference room.